percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening: Chapter 7
Annabeth's P.O.V Josh shouted from the ground as Niobe flew me through the air. She didn't need to tie me up with the golden rope because I didn't have the same power as him. Niobe just encase me in an invisible layer of shield. Then, she put me down, somewhere in the woods where there's a think layer of mist. I could swear that this is Las Vegas, where we are on a quest to rescue Josh's mom. I tried to fight my way out, but it seems that there is no way out. Once we land, Niobe removed the layer of shield to let me out. Niobe pushed me out from the air and I landed face first on the ground. I looked up and saw a girl with weaving threads. This could be the Fates themselves, holding the strings of life. But if she's one of the fates, why isn't she with her other sisters? What happened to her sisters? Then, I realized that this woman is not one of the fates. It's Arachne, the woman whom Athena turned into a spider. I knew that Arachne really wants to take revenge on Athena, but she knew she's a goddess so that she couldn't take revenge directly. She would need to take it on her daughter. "And now!" Niobe announced, and she turned to Arachne. "Would you like to enjoy the show?" Arachne smiled. "I would love to." Just then, Niobe lifted her hands, as if she were holding something invisible. Then she meshed her hands together, and that's where I looked at the sky. At the wave of her hand, she kept making the sky heavier and heavier, so I would be crushed. I tried to make a run for it, but Arachne held me in place, preventing me from moving. I tried to struggle but she's stronger, rendering my struggling useless. Niobe waved her hand in a dropping motion, and I knew the sky is dropping on me. Arachne let me go as the sky dropped on me. The weight of the sky has been unbearable. I wondered why Niobe chose me instead of Luna Silver to hold the sky. Niobe had a grudge on Artemis, but why is she torturing a daughter of Athena? The answer came just a second I asked that question. Arachne was here, and she wanted to see me suffer. Arachne didn't have the power over the weight of the sky, Niobe has. I held the sky once more, I couldn't count how many times I had taken the burden of the sky. It's just too many. The first time I held the sky, I barely survived. And the last time had been worse, but thanks to Josh, I'm saved. Cora's P.O.V "Don't worry, Josh." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We will find Annabeth." "We will, Cora. I will assure that." His voice shows determination. His face also shows it. Just then, I looked forward. There's a boy in his 14s and he has raven black hair and hazel colored eyes. He seemed to be walking in the woods, carrying some kind of technology we've never seen before. I could have sworn that they are high tech. A group of girls appeared from the woods, but these aren't ordinary group of girls. They were the hunters of Artemis. As I watched, the boy chopped down a tree and set his equipment right on top of the fallen tree. The girls watched in anger, approaching the boy slowly. The boy didn't appear to notice. The boy continued to fiddle with the equipment, not noticing that the hunters of Artemis were right behind him. Just a few more foot and... The hunters grabbed him in a surprise. One of them grabbed the boy with her strong hands and restrained him with a restraining move. The boy fought back but it appears that the girl that's holding him were much more stronger. They tied the boy to a tree. "Now," One of the hunters interrogated him. "What is your name?" "Artemis." The boy said. One of the hunters moved in to slap his face. "You are not Artemis! Don't fool us boy!" "I am really Artemis." Is this boy talking some sort of nonsense? Why is this boy claiming that he's Artemis? Is he thinking that he's going to somewhat command the hunters with his talk? Then I remembered when I was a child. We're in the same school when we were in primary school. He's Artemis Fowl, the boy genius. The girls that interrogated Artemis slapped his face again. "You really are persistent, why are..." "Wait!" The girl on his left spoke. "He's Artemis Fowl!" "Artemis Fowl??" Said the girl in the middle. "Why am I not surprised??" The girls began to let him go. "I'm sorry that the name Artemis confused you with the goddess of the hunt, but sometimes a male comes along......" "And earns the right to use the name because he's proven himself, isn't that right?" The girl on the left shouted. He frowned for just a second, and then smiled. "Yes, girls." Then he turned to the girl at the left. "You really know who I am, I take it that you're spying on me on my adventures?" "No, we've heard about you genius boy..." One of the girls held him down as he tried to stand up. "You don't have a right to use you little name, Artemis, because you are not a hunter." "Not a hunter, yes indeed. Not in this context, but...." "Tell me Fowl, if you're so clever, why did you chop down that tree?" The one on the right asked. I figure that this could go on forever, and we might not finish our quest, so I decided to ignore them. "Come on, let's go." I told Josh. "Alright, lets." Josh told us. "Let's go find Annabeth." Niobe's P.O.V I really had a grudge against Artemis, but that's not the reason why I kidnapped Annabeth. I kidnapped Annabeth for two reasons. One: is because Luna Silver is her friend, and I know that in a moment that she would come, and Two: Arachne wants some amusement on tying this girl up. I looked at Annabeth, she gave us the most pleading look from her face. She's kneeling but I could sense that she has some more strength to go on. I continued to force her under the burden until she pass out. Annabeth's P.O.V It's been 2 hours I've been under the burden. Now I can't hold it any longer and my entire body tells me that it's time to rest, but the sky kept crushing me with its immense weight. My body can't take it anymore. It's so overwhelmingly heavy. My vision began to blur, and I felt myself sinking below the earth. Arachne's P.O.V I liked the way Annabeth is holding the burden. Her whole body is trembling and as soon as she got out, I would like to wrap her body with spider webs. I sensed that Annabeth is going to die in a few more seconds, because she had sunk her legs beneath the earth. "Niobe, you can stop now." I told her. She waved her hand up in the air and the sky complied. Annabeth collapsed and is shivering from the weight. I walked towards her and dragged her listless body at my side. Niobe began to bring out a rope and I tied her whole body, ranging from hands, ankles, legs and knees. I make sure that her hand is tied behind her back so she cannot free herself so easily. Thompson's P.O.V We looked around for Annabeth, but she is nowhere to be found. Just then, I saw something that looked like a female that had a weaving thread on her hand, and she's tying up someone. She held the figure for me to see, and I was aghast. It's Annabeth Chase. She's not moving and her whole body has been tied up in a very tight rope. I wonder if she could endure the tightness of the rope that surrounded her. Josh came up with a plan already. "Alright guys, we'll sneak up on them, and we'll ambush them." "But what if they see is first?" I asked. "Then I'll blind them, now go!" This seemed like a stupid plan, but the friends seemed to see Josh as a leader, so don't argue with him. Once near, Josh gathered us again. "Alright. Thompson, you're on the left flank. Jessica, you go with Thompson and assist him in the assault." My heart felt like lead, I don't want to go with Jessica. She's way too tall, but when she smiled at me, I sighed in relief. "Me and Cora will assault on the right flank." Josh said, as he gestured Cora to follow him. We were going as planned, and we attacked. Arachne looked at Josh, only to be blinded by his light. He knocked Arachne out cold, and that left with Niobe. "Now! Who dares to challenge me?" Niobe boasted. Cora charged first, electricity sparkling around her. Niobe smiled as she seemed to anticipate her movement. Niobe let her approach and as soon as Cora swung her sword, Niobe just jumped above her and pushed Cora aside. Cora landed at the base of a hard rock, her head injured. Niobe smiled. It's obvious she's enjoying toying us demigods. "Now, anybody else?" Jessica was next. She stepped forward to face Niobe, and Niobe looked uncomfortable. It turned out that she couldn't fight off the urge to cower, but it seemed that she had gained control of her fear. Niobe shakily walked into her and Jessica drew her sword. She swung and Niobe countered, and as I watched, Niobe glow in a golden light. "Ahh... Much better..." It looked like she had unlimited powers, and there is no way we could stop her now. I was wrong. Just then, Josh did something that we haven't seen before. He bend his body inwards a little, and stretched his hands outward, and energy seemed to direct to him. Niobe's life force seemed to be sucked in to Josh, as he gained the powers lost by Niobe. I stared in disbelief at Josh. "Josh! That was... it's..." I seemed to be in a loss for words. Josh just smiled at me, and patted me on my shoulder. "It's amazing." He completed the sentence for me. And then, he went searching for Annabeth. Thank the gods we have found Annabeth. She's found right below the carpet covering Annabeth. She's tied up and gagged. I tried many ways to free her, but it seems that there's no way to free her. "Let me try." Josh said, and I stepped aside to let Josh try to relieve her from her bonds. Josh caught his hand on a ball of light, and what's interesting is that the ball of light somehow became a concentrated laser beam. He concentrate it on various points on Annabeth's bonds and the bonds began to loose. Finally, Annabeth is out of her bonds, but she's still shivering and is too weak to move. Category:Chapter Page Category:The Awakening